


Filthy

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Name-Calling, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bill licks his lips. "I should <i>incarcerous</i> your slut prick, Charlie. You've never known what was good for you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Charlie-Ficathon.

"Get us another pint, love," Bill hears Charlie say to Teddy. His brother's hand actually pats Teddy on the thigh -- two lazy swats with a decadently rubbed circle on the tail end of it that speaks to too much alcohol and not near enough discretion.

That's his daughter's _husband_ for fuck's sake.

Bill exhales, taps himself out a Muggle fag, and lights it.

"Filthy habit you've formed there, Bill," Charlie says, close behind him. Very close. Bill turns. He takes a drag and blows into Charlie's face. His brother blinks and smiles a little.

"I could say the same for you," Bill says.

When Charlie frowns a question at him, Bill lifts his chin toward the kid at the bar ordering drinks and flirting shamelessly with the bartender.

Charlie follows his gaze and can barely take a long pull off his drink for the dopey, lopsided grin lingering there. "Filthy's a strong word," he says.

"So's adultery," Bill informs him.

Charlie looks fake-affronted. "I'm not married."

Bill grabs his brother by the shirt front and drags him close. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you," he says so only Charlie can hear him.

Charlie's gaze drops to his lips. "Will you," he says.

"You know I will."

"Kill is such a strong word. Isn't it, big brother." Charlie's eyes are on his again, somehow both pleading and taunting at the same time.

Bill firms his jaw. He can feel Charlie's heart beating against his knuckles, Charlie's warm skin through the thin cotton. He's always run hot, Charlie. Bill licks his lips. "I should _incarcerous_ your slut prick, Charlie. You've never known what was good for you."

Charlie's lashes flutter, and he chuckles softly. He shoves Bill's hand away and takes a long drink, wiping his chin with his hand. "You know what your problem is, Bill?" he says. Bill definitely does not want to hear what Charlie thinks his problem is. He feels sure the drunk fucker will be spot-on.

"What," Bill says, deciding to scan the bar rather than look at how flushed his brother is, how eager the sexy little twat across the room is to get back to him.

But Charlie grabs his arm and turns him so that he can't look anywhere else but Charlie's dark eyes. Charlie leans in close and whispers it. "You're all...bloody... _talk_."

Charlie chuckles again. Then he pushes Bill away. He's left his warm handprint over Bill's sternum. He's left the sweet stink of his breath.

Bill watches his brother weave over to the bar, to the man Bill has no right to imagine him fucking. He walks up to Teddy, lays a possessive palm to the kid's lower back and whispers in his ear. Charlie then glances back at Bill through the smoky bar. And he has the nerve to smile.

As they walk out, Bill wonders if the whisper was filthy. He wonders if it carried his name.

He drops his cigarette to the floor and crushes it out.


End file.
